A dispensing cap enables a user to dispense contents of a container without having to remove the cap from the container. Typically, a dispensing cap is designed to dispense a specific liquid having a specific viscosity and will therefore include a pour hole that is sized to allow the liquid to flow at a desired flow rate. For example, dispensing caps designed to dispense foodstuffs or commercial products having a high viscosity (e.g., honey, thick lubricants, or thick adhesives) typically have a larger pour hole than those of dispensing caps designed to dispense less viscous products (e.g., vinegar or thin lubricants or adhesives).
When using a dispensing cap to dispense a liquid having a viscosity for which the cap was not designed (e.g., when reusing a container to dispense a different liquid, or when dispensing a liquid that has become thicker or thinner because of temperature or age), and/or when a user otherwise desires a faster or slower pour, the user must typically compensate to increase or decrease the flow rate of liquid dispensed from the container. For example, when dispensing liquid from a flexible plastic bottle, the user may need to squeeze the bottle with varying amounts of force. However, some users may have difficulty providing the force necessary to dispense a highly viscous liquid (e.g., elderly people or children who do not have sufficient hand strength), and dispensing liquids with a particularly high or low viscosity may simply be beyond the control of any user. Also, some containers, such as rigid bottles, might not be able to be squeezed or manipulated to achieve the desired flow rate.
There is a need in the art for inexpensive, adjustable dispensing caps that provide users with the ability to easily dispense liquids of varying viscosities as well as consistently and predictably achieve one or more desired flow rates.